


Addiction

by OneTooManyBias (NobleVampire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee, Fantasizing, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sexual Fantasy, Workplace Relationship, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleVampire/pseuds/OneTooManyBias
Summary: Bubble tea is not Sehun's only addiction...





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdRain/gifts).



> My first yaoi and I'm not very good at smut either, so please go easy on me. Written as a gift for my best friend 4ever after, ColdRain 
> 
> Originally posted at Asian Fanfics on December 26th, 2016

Jongin sighed as he looked to the paperwork he's been doing ever since 7 am that day. Then glanced at the clock. 3 am. He usually didn't stay that long in work, but the company was having some financial trouble and, as the financial advisor, it all fell on Jongin's back. Sure, no one would blame the world economic crisis...  
He read his last count once again and found yet another mistake. He would have to start over again. Growling frustratedly, he shoved everything out of his desk, raking his fingers through his blonde locks. Needing desperately a break, he got up from his seat to get some coffee. He was the only one still there, so only the lights on his desk were on.

 

The guy tripped over various furniture until getting near the coffee table. As he poured coffee to himself, he noticed a strange shadow by his desk. Was someone else there? Or maybe something else?

 

He kept looking at the place while he drank, telling himself over and over that it was just his imagination. His breathing was already picking up from fear. Why did every thriller movie he watched suddenly came to mind? Maybe it was the lack of sleep...

 

Oh, no. It wasn't. The light in Jongin's desk suddenly flicked off. He didn't know what to do, so he started to pray, his eyes still locked into his desk, even if he couldn't see it. The silence was not comforting, as he could hear every little sound that he wouldn't in a crowded room, the kind of sounds that made anyone think something was watching them, just waiting for the best opportunity to attack.

 

"I wanna play a game." A voice said from behind him, making him instinctively turn and slap it's owner, before he realized who it was. 

 

"Holy shit, Sehun! That's not funny!" Jongin said as he watched the younger man laughing, even as he cradled his throbbing jaw. 

 

"It was! Serves you right for stealing my bubble tea!" 

 

And there he goes, Jongin thought with a smile on his face. Sehun was addicted to bubble tea and everyone knew it. Some girls on the company joked that the love of his life was bubble tea. 

 

And maybe it was, for the guy was cold as ice. A lot of people were attracted by his good looks and mysterious personality, but not one of them was close enough to spark some of that interest in Sehun. Still, Jongin liked to think of himself as Sehun's friend, even if they didn't talk that much. He blamed it on the fact that Sehun worked in another area and they only met at breaks. The fact that Sehun was son of the boss was also something to be considered. 

 

"I wasn't stealing it."Jongin answered, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he showed the cup to Sehun. "See? It's coffee. I would never try to get between you and your beloved bubble tea."

 

Sehun hummed back at him. Jongin also stayed silent as he finished his coffee. Before he could go back to his workspace, Sehun caught his arm. His grip was strong, almost bruising Jongin's arm, but the feeling wasn't at all bad. 

 

"You know..." Sehun started, slow and dangerous in a kind of way Jongin wasn't used to hearing. "Bubble tea is not my only addiction."

 

"R-really?" Jongin stuttered. Why? He had no idea. It was just something about Sehun... he was kinda...commanding... 

 

"Yes. Do you need any help with work?" Sehun nonchalantly changed the subject, releasing Jongin's arm. The older man found it strange that he missed the feeling of Sehun's hand on his arm. 

 

"Um...I can do it alone..."

 

"Then let me watch. I could use the company."

 

"Okay..."Jongin answered slowly. As they went back to his table, he wondered why Sehun was suddenly wanting to spend time with him when he didn't spend time with anyone. He sat and got back to work, his dongsaeng standing behind him, just watching. And then he felt Sehun's hands on his shoulders. 

 

"S-Sehun?"Jongin asked surprised. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it,though. It was wrong, to be touched like this by the son of the boss...but it also felt so right...

 

"You seemed a little tense. You've been working since morning, right? Maybe you need to relax a bit." The last part was a soft purr. He wasn't really implying what Jongin thought he was... Was he?

 

He most certainly was. Sehun's lips pressed against Jongin's cheek, quickly and tenderly, before nipping at his ear. Jongin sighed, shivering in pleasure, even though he shouldn't have.

   
"Sehun?"He breathed again, a small whisper.

   
"Do you know what my other addiction is?" Sehun asked, grinning against his neck. 

 

"N-no..." Jongin bit his lip, closing his eyes, trying to block the feelings suddenly rising in him.

 

"My addiction is...lollipop. A big, delicious lollipop hidden beneath tight leather pants, just like yours."The blond shivered at his words. "I know you feel attracted to me too. Don't try to deny it. So...are you going to give little innocent Sehunnie your lollipop?" 

 

"Y-you're not that innocent..."Jongin breathed with a small smile, but whimpered as soon as he felt Sehun's teeth on his neck. 

 

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you'll let me give it a taste."

 

"Y-yes."Jongin answered, even if his mind was telling him no. His body felt a need, a liquid fire coming from his stomach and lower, spreading all over his body and making it impossible to deny the attraction he felt for Sehun for a long time. 

 

Sehun's smile widened. He continued to feast on Jongin's neck, while his hands sneaked underneath his hyung's shirt, who sighed at his touch. Work successfully forgotten. The younger took pleasure in every shiver that ran through Jongin's body.

 

Stopping his teasing, Sehun pushed Jongin's chair back from the table, moving to straddle him. 

 

"Tell me you're mine."

 

"I'm yours."Jongin answered without hesitation this time and Sehun also didn't hesitate on rewarding him for it. 

 

Their lips met passionately, not at all gentle, and it wasn't long before tongues were involved in the mix. Muffled pleased sounds escaped both of them as hands wandered over each other's bodies, sometimes brushing underneath clothing. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Sehun got rid of Jongin's shirt, before quickly resuming it. The blond broke the kiss again only a minute after, so he could cry out in pleasure at the feeling of his dongsaeng's hands on his abs.

 

Sehun's lips trailed down Jongin's neck and shoulders, over the soft skin of his torso, his hands trapping Jongin's, so that he was completely at his mercy. Stopping to give a quick bite to both his nipples, as his hyung hissed in approval. Smiling at the pleased sounds Jongin made as he licked his abs while looking up, locking eyes, letting him know even more who was in control. Then he altogether stopped, standing up and straightening his clothes. 

 

"W-wha... "Jongin mumbled confused and breathless. Wasn't he going to finish? Jongin could see he was aroused too(and the sight made him want to switch roles and be the one to play with Sehun's lollipop), so why did he stop? 

 

"You haven't begged as much as I thought you would. Maybe you aren't that eager to have a little fun... "

 

"I am!"Jongin answered quickly. The more he spoke, the more surprised he was to hear himself begging for a blowjob like that. "I want this! Please, Sehun, don't leave me hanging like this!"

 

Sehun's smirk was the one of a spoiled child when being given what they wanted. His already commanding presence was enough to make Jongin hard on some days, but like this, with half of his shirt unbuttoned, his black hair disheveled and that goddamned smirk... that was too much. 

 

"I like you!"Jongin continued, blushing scarlet. "I've liked you for a long time! I'd do anything to have you pleasing me like you so wish to do!"

 

This was more then enough for Sehun and he kneeled in front of his hyung, his smirk even wider as he heard Jongin gasp. A few licks to his hip bone, bites when the blond least expected him to and hands fumbling with the zipper of those leather pants. Jongin only noticed Sehun was pulling his pants and boxers down when he felt the chilly air hitting his hard cock. He was still processing everything when Sehun blew on it, making him focus on the way his dongsaeng licked his lips in anticipation.

 

His tongue ran up the shaft,before taking it all into his mouth. Jongin couldn't help but let the sounds escape from his throat, watching helplessly. Sehun was very talented indeed. If just his tongue was making Jongin feel that burning sensation, imagine what actually fucking would feel like...

 

"Tastes so good..."Sehun mumbled, before enveloping Jongin's dick once more, bobbing his head and smirking with it still in his mouth when Jongin began to cry out his name loud. He bit his lip as an attempt to censor himself, but it was in vain, as Sehun rubbed his balls while still sucking hard on his lollipop. Right before he was about to cum, Sehun stopped. 

 

"You're being such a good boy."He breathed dangerously, standing up. "You deserve a reward."

 

Jongin shivered as he heard the clinking of Sehun's belt...His breath even heavier as the sound of a zipper broke the almost silence...

 

...And then he woke up, whispering Sehun's name. Luckily, he was still the only one in there. He couldn't remember exactly when he slept, his work still intact and not scattered as it was on his dream. What a dream, might he add. Just a dream... but it came with very real problems: An insistent arousal and the realization that he wasn't just attracted to the boss's son - He was really crushing on him.


End file.
